


Origins

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [33]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, M/M, don't know how graphic the violence is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: This is the beginning. The very beginning. This is *how* they became heroes in their own right.





	Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt(s): You are the child of a famous physic who was disgraced when he or she was exposed as a fraud. However, you are truly a physic. A great war is coming, and preventable, but no one will believe you.
> 
> You are the child of of the villain and have just gotten the news that his arch nemesis has just killed him.
> 
> You are the twelve year old son of a professional assassin. Describe what you observe at home.

        Two houses, both alike in dignity, in Tokyo where we lay our scene. And then a third who is far better than the two.

        The Kageyama household was as slow as ever in the morning. Kageyama Minako, the mother of the household was up and making breakfast in the kitchen, humming an older song as she did so.

        The next down Kageyama Tobio, Minako’s twelve year old son. He was groggy as he came down, sitting at his usual place at the table and laying his down down. When Minako came into the dining room, she pressed a kiss on her son’s head to wake him up as she set his breakfast in front of him.

        The last to come down, stumbling and disorderly and a mess as he did so, was Kageyama Naoki..Along with his breakfast, Minako placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of her husband before taking her own seat.

        “Darling, you left your weapons on the counter again,” Minako said as spread jam on her toast. “You simply must be more careful about that. We’ve got a child in the house.”

        “He knows how to use them as well as I do, dear.” Naoki hummed as he sipped his coffee, then complained about his back and asked Minako to look at it.

        The breakfast was passed smoothly, though not much small talk was made.

        Once the food was gone, Naoki went upstairs to get dressed for work while Minako cleared the dishes.

        Tobio stayed at the table, kicking his feet back and forth while he nursed another glass of milk.

        It wasn’t but a minute or so later that a very unmanly scream echoed through the house, making Minako laugh and Tobio grin into his glass. Once he was done, he jumped from the table and ran up the stairs just as his father was exiting his room.

        “Hey, Dad, are you gonna take me to target practice today?” Tobio asked excitedly, handing off the staircase as Naoki climbed down them.

        Naoki grinned at Tobio. “If I can make it out in time, sport,” he promised. “Don’t know how many jobs I’ll have to take today or how many times that woman will attempt to stop me.”

        He ruffled Tobio’s hair, making the smaller boy groan. “ _Daaaad_ ,” he whined.

        Naoki chuckled, moving out of sight before taking a step back to look at Tobio. “And no bringing your knives to school. Your mother would have my head on a silver platter if you brought them again.”

        Tobio grinned cheekily as Naoki left again.

        Not the most average of house, but then neither is our other house.

        The Hinata household was never a peaceful one, even less so in the mornings.

        Pots and pans clanged together in the kitchen while a twelve year old Hinata Shouyou attempted to make breakfast while his mother, Hinata Hanako, attempted to get his little sister, Hinata Natsu, ready for the day.

        The breakfast was a messy meal, most of it having ended up all over the kitchen.. Shouyou and Natsu talked over one another excitedly, Hanako more or less quiet and listening intently to both of her children.

        She was just finishing off a piece of toast when she looked up at the clock. “Oh my. Well dearies, it looks like it’s time to go,” she said, quickly standing.

        Shouyou and Natsu scrambled around the house while searching for missing items needed for the day. Hanako was calmly piecing together her things before slipping on her bag. Shouyou and Natsu met her by the door.

        “Mom, don’t forget your umbrella!” Shouyou exclaimed as Hanako opened the door. “It’s going to rain around three.”

        Hanako tapped her chin. “The news didn’t say anything about rain…” she mused as she took the offered umbrella. “And the skies look clear…” She grinned and ruffled Shouyou’s hair. “But better safe than sorry, right?”

        Shouyou took his and Natsu’s own umbrellas and they joined their mother on the walk to their respective destinations. Shouyou and Natsu to the elementary school, Hanako to her work.

        Shouyou talked on and on until they had to split up. “And remember that Yamada-san is going to ask about his wife, but don’t reveal they’re both having an affair. Say that she’s pregnant. She should be getting pregnant soon.”

        Hanako laughed, hugging her son. “I love you,” she said as she hugged Natsu. “I’ll see you two after school.”

        They parted ways and continued on. Hanako’s phone began to ring as she stopped to answer it.

        “Kasen, you’re needed,” the voice on the other end said.

        “I’ll be right there.” Hanako hung up the phone and immediately began her dash to the office, civilian persona gone and replaced with that of her hero counterpart.

        Once she was set, she was going again and heading in the direction of the coordinates she’d been given.

        Arriving at the scene, Hanako stood across from a man clad in black from head to toe.

        He smirked. “This early already?” he asked, cocking his head as he drew a sword from behind his back.

        The Samurai and Kasen the Prophet stood against each other and began their battle.

        From across the way, a young twelve year old Yachi Hitoka watched out of the window of her mother’s office as the city’s resident hero and villain battled it out. News reporters and civilians alike watched with bated breath to see who would win this round.

        The Samurai leapt from building to building, heading closer and closer to Hitoka’s position, but she still couldn’t move. She barely breathed as she watched the battle going on around her.

        Kasen did her best to slow him down, but he continued on nonetheless.

        The Samurai jumped and burst through the window Hitoka had stood by. She screamed and cowered as the glass shattered and showered over her. While the man was getting his baring from the fall, she’d run to her mother and the two huddled in the corner.

        Kasen was in the room moments later and her eyes immediately turned towards Hitoka and her mother. She gritted her teeth.

        “Not today!” she exclaimed, pouncing on the Samurai’s back.

        They both rolled and threw punched. He broke out a knife and slashed at Kasen, making Hitoka gasp even as Kasen jumped out of the way. The battle continued heatedly for an unknown for amount of time.

        They were back by the window. Kasen went to strike out at the Samurai. He backflipped out of the window, evidently having given up.

        Kasen let out a sigh and went over to Hitoka and her mother, kneeling in front of them. She smiled at Hitoka.

        “Are you okay?” she asked.

        Hitoka nodded. She opened her mouth to say something to the hero in front of her, but a scream cutting through the air resounded through the street.

        A loud commotion happened and Kasen rushed to the window, broken glass crunching beneath her feet.

        The Samurai was standing proud on the building across from her, looking as smug as ever. Looking down, the mangled and bloody body of the one who’d worked in the office below Hitoka’s mother was laying on the street.

        “Losing your touch a bit, aren’t you, Kasen?” he mocked, turning and disappearing.

        Kasen took chase, but lost him before long.

        Hanako ended up back at the crime scene, her knees feeling weak as she looked at the body of the Samurai’s victim. She looked away and willed herself not to cry.

        “Kasen! Kasen, over here!” Reporters pushed and shoved to get close to her, finally having noticed her and ignoring the body in her favor.

        “Why didn’t you stop the Samurai?!”

        “What happened up there?”

        “Why weren’t you there to stop him?”

_Why, why, why!_

        “I don’t know!” Hanako finally screamed, the emotions finally filling up inside of her. “I don’t know! I don’t know anything! I didn’t See anything!”

        Everyone went dead silent. No one moved, and Hanako realized what she had said. She choked as her words caught in her throat.

        Then she dashed away, back home. Back to the one place she knew she could hide.

        The news spread fast. Rumors even faster. Then… it seemed all of Japan knew Hinata Hanako was nothing more or less than a _fraud_.

        No matter how hard it was on Hanako, it was even harder on Shouyou and Natsu.

        “Hey, you’re Kasen’s kid, aren’t you?” The boy to have asked the question was one of the boys from the nearby middle school.

        Shouyou had noticed the boy and his gang glaring at him and Natsu for a while. Shouyou squeezed Natsu’s hand before stepping in front of her. Natsu took her cue and ran off. One of the boy’s friends moved to go after her and Shouyou tensed. The boy held up his arm to block his friend, eyes still trained on Shouyou.

        “So what if I am?” Shouyou demanded.

        “That means you’re probably a liar, just like her,” the boy sneered, poking Shouyou roughly in the chest.

        Shouyou glared and growled. “Don’t talk that way about my mother!” he shouted.

        “Why shouldn’t I, huh? She’s nothing more than a-”

        He didn’t get to finish his sentence. Shouyou lunged at him, small fists swinging. The cried out in pain as Shouyou pounded into him, eyes only seeing red.

        But then Shouyou was pulled off the boy by two of his friends and the boy got to his feet, spitting blood. He glared at Shouyou harshly.

        “You’re gonna regret that,” he snarled.

        Then he began pounding into Shouyou, Shouyou unable to fight back.

        They immediately ran off when Hanako came running over, Natsu close behind.

        “Shouyou, honey,” Hanako said worriedly, picking him up off the ground. “What happened?”

        Shouyou glared in the direction the boys had run off in. “They were bad mouthing you so I punched him,” he stated.

        Hanako sighed, kissing Shouyou’s forehead before helping him to his feet. “You didn’t need to do that, Shou.”

        Shouyou’s eyes widened as he looked up at her. “Yes I did!” he exclaimed. “You’re not a liar! And they are they they think you are!”

        Hanako’s face was pained as she helped him home.

        Almost as soon as they returned, Hanako’s phone began to ring.

        “Kasen, we need you.”

        Hanako sighed, sitting heavily on the couch. “I’ve told you: I _can’t_.’

        The voice on the other end sighed. “Hanako; I know you’re going through some hard times, and the people are a bit skeptical, but you’re still Kasen. You’re still a hero, and we need you.”

        Hanako looked at her children, then back out the window. She let out a begrudging sigh. “Alright. I’m on my way.”

        “Good luck, Kasen.”

        As soon as Hanako was gone and Shouyou had been cleaned up, he and Natsu eagerly huddled in front of the TV to watch their mom fight.

        Tobio sat in front of his own TV in his living room while his mother prepared for the hefty dinner planned for the night. She was having clients over that night and wanted to impress.

        Tobio watched in excitement as his father battled Kasen.

        He may come home with a few scratches, but he won just as many times as he lost and it always gave Tobio a rush of excitement to watch the battles.

        Hitoka turned on the family TV as soon as she’d heard what was going on. The jeers of the people actually there watching filled the room. No cheering, just jeers and insults thrown at both Kasen and the Samurai.

        Shouyou’s eyes widened when he saw the images on the screen.

_Fire, explosion, death. Fighting, war. Death, death, death. Everything is in ruins. Death, death, dea-!_

        Shouyou jumped to his feet.

        “Where’re you going?” Natsu asked as Shouyou headed towards the door.

        “I have to go stop a war!” Shouyou shouted, running from the house and towards the street he knew the fight was on.

        He looked around, not paying attention to the fight going on. He had to find someone to tell- A police officer! He could do something!

        Shouyou made his way over and tugged on the officer’s sleeve.

        The officer finally looked down at Shouyou. “Sir, please, you’ve got to stop them!” he exclaimed. “If you don’t, something bad’s going to happen!”

        The officer scoffed, throwing Shouyou off his arm. “Go bother someone else with fake prophecies, kid. I ain’t got time for that.”

        Everyone watched with bated breath as Kasen and the Samurai danced precariously on top of a roof. The Samurai lunged, and Kasen slipped down a few feet. But she brought herself back up to kick the Samurai’s face.

        Back and forth. Hits on both sides. Sometimes it seemed like Kasen would win, others it was more like the Samurai.

        But everyone was sure of one thing; this was the final showdown.

        The Samurai sent Kasen towards the edge once again, but this time she’d managed to grab one of his swords.

        Shouyou still wasn’t watching them. He was trying to find someone, anyone, who would believe him. No one did.

        Kasen managed to stop herself from falling- by plunging the sword into the Samurai’s chest and sending him over the edge.

        Screams echoed all over.

        Tobio screaming “Nooooo!” as he watched his father die right in front of his eyes. Minako’s similar scream when she came to see what the commotion was about. The dish in her hand crashed to the floor, splattering food all over the place.

        The screams of the people on the pavement as they watched the Samurai fall at their feet, drowning out Shouyou’s agonized scream.

        He fell to his knees in pain, covering his ears as his eyes glazed over.

_A man with a sword, standing in a red blazing fire. Shouyou stood at the bottom of the rubble pile he stood on. Screams came from everywhere, but they were easily drowned out by the beating of Shouyou’s own heart._

_Tokyo was easily destroyed._

        Even when he came out of the vision, Shouyou could hear the screams. They were everywhere. They were real. The pain coursing through his body threatened to overtake him.

        When he looked up to see the horrified expression of his mother standing on top of the building the Samurai had fallen from, it did.

        And the world fell to black.


End file.
